Jumper
by Samantha Dean-Knightly
Summary: After being held captive in the army for twelve years, Damon returns to Mystic Falls and there are a few things he needs to make right. First his son, second...Meanwhile, Stefan meets a single mom. AU.


He marked down another day. He licked his dry lips. He wasn't sure how many days he had been in here. He wasn't sure how many days he had gone without eating or drinking. He pulled out the picture. Cracking a small smile. He traced her smile, something he desperatly wanted to see again.

The picture was the last one they took before he had was diployed.

He was surprised when he felt a tear trickle down.

It had been too long.

And today, he was getting out.

"You're free to go," Where the sweetest words he had ever heard.

He was thrown out of the cage. He looked back as they dragged his limp legs to the vehical. Lowering his head down on the ground. Dirt turned into dust. He sighed in relief.

He couldn't believe it was over. So, many years of his life gone.

**...Line Break...**

She thought a girls night was a great idea, since she doesn't get out much.

"Hello, Meredith, sweetheart," Elena said giving the girl a hug. "Logan should be in his room,"

"Mom, I have all the DVDs," a charming, dark haired blue eyed boy say. The only difference between him and his father was...he wore glasses. "Which ones won't make me look like such a wuss or a douchebag,"

Logan Damon Salvatore, came down the staires. Blushing the moment he saw the girl he's had a crush on since kindergarten. Meredith, a sweet bubbly brunette, wrapped her arms around him.

"Logan," she said.

"So, you think you two are going to be okay...by yourself tonight?" Elena asked her twelve year old son.

"Of course,"

She was nervous.

"Mom, we'll be fine." Logan promises. He winked "Go have fun,"

"You know what," she said "I think I'll call Bonnie and Caroline and cancel,"

"You know my mom would be mad if you cancelled on her-again," Meredith said.

"You're right and Caroline does hold grudges." she said. She exhaled. Her phone vibrated.

"Speaking of..." Elena said.

"Go," Meredith told her. "We'll be fine,"

They heard a car honk. Meredith smiled "Thats her, she's very impatient,"

"I know,"

Elena stepped in the car.

"Hey," Caroline said "So, I am so ready for a girls night. Meredith has been driving me completly insane, I need a drink,"

"You're driving," Bonnie reminded her.

"Be a mom," Caroline shot.

**...Line Break...**

"It's been awhile since you've sung, Elena," Caroline says taking a drink.

"Nah, I'm good," Elena said

"Buzz kill," The blond said "No wonder why Logan complains a lot,"

"He does not," Elena said. "IF I sing again, your going to have to too,"

"Hey, I'm drunk...why not make an ass of myself,"

"Meredith must be so proud," Bonnie commented.

"You think this is the first time I've embarrassed her," Caroline said, getting up.

After Caroline did a drunk version of Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo. It was Elena's turn.

He hadn't heard that voice in over twelve long years. It had to be a coincedence-no fate-that he had walked into the very same bar that she was performing at. She was so beautiful the moment the light shinned on her.

The smile. The smile, was so strong so vibrant.

He wondered how long it had taken for her to do both.

"Excuse me," he asked the bartender the moment she walked up "Does she perform here often?"

The bartender looked up.

"Club regular,"

He had remembered the dreams she had talked about all the time. Lying in the back of the his truck, at night. She had wanted to become a famous broadway performer. While others laughed. He supported her, she had the voice. What was she doing at the Mystic Grill, performing in front of these pathetic low lives. He thought.

She sat down at the piano.

It's been a while since she has sang...but, why did she have a reason too.

"Take off all of your skin

I'm brave when you are free

Shake off all of your sins

And give them to me

Close up, let me back in

I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero

And my heart beats"

She stopped.

"Like the empires of the world unite

We are alive

And the stars make love to the universe

You're my wildfire every single night

We are alive

And the stars make love to the universe

And you touch me,"

He was the only one to support her. She thought. After he...he was taken, she crumbled and had nothing left. Her son was a surprise shocker, cause they hadn't planned on having children yet, but she considered him a gift. She couldn't have been more greatful for him. He was so sweet and supportive. Like his father.

"And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like

Ooh ooh

And I'm like ooh ooh

And I'm like ooh ooh

And I'm like..."

Hearing that voice after so long. He didn't know what to do. Run up there and make a big romantic scene. Pull her close and kiss her. Or just let her sing. He was scared, of her reaction.

He didn't know what she would do, what she would say. Most of all he didn't know if she had moved on. So, he just listened to her sadly. Eyes down. He breathed slowly, taking in the lovely voice he had missed for so long.

"Like the empires of the world unite

We are alive

And the stars make love to the universe

You're my wildfire every single night

We are alive

And the stars make love to the universe

And you touch me

And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like

Ooh Ooh

And I'm like ooh ooh

And I'm like ooh ooh

And I'm like ooh

I will follow you down wherever you go

I am, baby, I'm bound to you and do you know?

Closer, pull me in tight

I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero

And my heart beats,

Like the empires of the world tonight

We are alive

Like the empires of the world unite

We are alive

And the stars make love to the universe

You're my wildfire every single night

We are alive"

He was going to do it. He was going to run up there and pick her up and spin her around. He shoved and swerved out of peoples ways. He went up to the table, balled his fists up and swallowed hard. This was the biggest and scariest leap of his life.

"Elena,"

Elena's eyes became wide. She hadn't heard that voice in twelve years. Twelve years. There was so much into that voice. Scratchy, but she could tell that he was terrified and ready all at the same time.

"Damon,"


End file.
